vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orga Nanagear
|-|Orga Nanagear= |-|Orga in X792= Summary Orga Nanagear (オルガ・ナナギア Oruga Nanagia) is a Lightning God Slayer and the strongest Mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore in terms of power. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Orga Nanagear Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, and the ability to eat lightning to heal and boost himself, Limited Durability Negation against Gods (Can bypass the durability of gods, and those with god like properties) Attack Potency: City level (Can match Laxus for a short time. Stated to be the strongest Saberbooth Mage, which makes him stronger than Minerva Orland) | At least City level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Laxus) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: City Class (Clashed with Laxus) | At least City Class Durability: City level | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, as he is skilled in combat, and is a powerful magician. Weaknesses: Like other slayers, Orga cannot eat lightnings created from his own Lightning God Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō): A form of God Slayer Magic which Orga is known for employing, whose produced element, electricity, is black in color, unlike that of Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster. This Magic can also be employed in melee combat, allowing Orga to clash with Laxus Dreyar, and his lightning-based powers, on equal terms. *'120mm Black Lightning Cannon' (１２０ｍｍ 黒雷砲 120mm Kokuraihou): A focused attack which is initiated by Orga horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, albeit distant some inches apart. Tiny sparks of the man's signature black lightning are generated between his hands, growing larger and larger in semicircles, that is, until a similarly colored electric projectile is fired from their center towards the target. Despite its reduced size, the generated blow is strong enough to create a mildly large curtain of smoke when it connects with the target, and it was noted to possess an astonishing amount of Magic Power (3825) when fired against the Magic Power Finder. The 120mm is a large weapon caliber employed to load very massive cannons and mortars, hence the spell's name. *'Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon' (雷神の荷電粒子砲 Raijin no Kaden Ryūshi Hō): An exceedingly stronger version of 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, possessing almost identical preparation and use, with the only difference being that the previously gathered black electricity completely engulfs Orga's forearms, and is fired from such spot. This spell possesses vast destructive power, with the lightning's voltage being seemingly high enough to completely vaporize what it strikes, eradicating it from existence; when Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon connected with the top part of a building, it created a huge, round hole in it, making all the physical matter previously found there completely vanish. Orga challenged Jura Neekis to block this spell and subsequently fired it against him, but Jura's own attack caused it to miss its intended target. Key: In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:God Slayers Category:Tier 7